Snowfall (WindClan)
Please do not steal the code. alive | WindClan | ♀️ | deputy | moor-runner Snowfall is a powerful runner and a dangerous opponent. She belongs to NightStrike. Appearance :The moor is always messing up my pelt; it’s a part of life. Snowfall is dauntingly tall and her form is almost always rippling with power. She is an extremely fast runner and the clan’s best fighter. She stands above the rest of the clan with her regal posture and air of self-assuredness. Snowfall has short, white fur and yellow-green eyes that are always alert and ready to take action. Her claws are long and are one of her best assets in a fight. Overall, despite the calm name and her white fur, Snowfall is extremely scary if you are on her bad side. She has a scar running from her chest up to her shoulder from a ShadowClan ambush. ———————————————————— Personality :Border patrols should probably be increased; I saw some RiverClan cats sneaking around yesterday. Snowfall commands attention. She is always composed, and she knows excatly what to say at any given situations. Her clanmates trust her more than Northstar at this point. She doesn’t care either way. Snowfall is a hard worker and is extremely loyal to her friends and her clan as a whole. She never quits, and will do anything for her mate, kits, or anyone else who is sincere enough in asking for her help. However, if you make a fool of yourself in front of Snowfall, she will not look kindly apon you. Strict can be one way to describe it, but Snowfall simply does not have time to deal with mouse-brains. She is always busy organizing patrols and directing camp activity. When she isn’t helping in the camp or organizing WindClan, Snowfall is running and sparring. Sometimes Snowfall is practicing or hunting late into the night; she has been known to stay up all night if she feels like she hasn’t done enough oersonally or for the clan. Most cats either idolize or have an intense fear of the serious deputy. ———————————————————— Abilities :Get out of my way. Snowfall is a fast runner. Her parents were both moor-runners and she was practically trained from birth in the art of running for long distances. Combined with her long legs and innate grace, Snowfall is one of the most gifted runners in the Clan, though she doesn’t always run for hunting purposes. Sometimes she just runs for the freedom of it. The strength that Snowfall has accumulated from her intense lifestyle allows her to be an extremely quick and powerful fighter. Combined with her height and long claws, Snowfall can take almost anyone in a one-on-one fight. If the territory is open, she may even be able to face off against three cats at once. Snowfall is also an extremely good talker. She is persuasive and to-the-point, which usually allows her to talk smoothly at gatherings and other events that require talking to the other clans. Snowfall is organized at all times. She knows what she wants to do and how to get there, and with the help of her clan, her goals are usually achieved by the time she needs them to be. In return for their help and support, Snowfall is extremely loyal and protective of them. ———————————————————— Relationships Snowfall is open to 1x1 and (possibly) group roleplays. Your cat must have roleplayed with Snowfall to be added. :Thank you so much for doing that for me, have a great day! ———————————————————— Trivia :I have many battle stories, though I am quite busy right now, so maybe later. *Snowfall is menat to deconstruct the “caring, innocent, white-furred she-cat” trope I see sometimes. *Her mate is a trans she-cat. *Snowfall is unsure of Northstar, but says nothing of what the others are saying behind her back to her face; Snowfall wants to spars Northstar’s feelings. *Though, Snowfall does not agree with brining Thistle into the clan for no reason other than he’s the leader’s mate. That’s a stupid tactical decision. ———————————————————— Gallery :Interesting. text Category:WindClan Cats Category:Deputies Category:Characters Category:Content (NightStrike the Dragon) Category:She-Cats Category:LGBT+ Category:Senior Warriors